Rescue Him
by ilse23
Summary: My entry for the Callen's Corner Challenge on NCISLA Magazine. This takes place after the 100th episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My entry for the Callen's Corner Challenge on NCISLA Magazine. This takes place after the 100th episode. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCISLA or any of the characters.**

* * *

It had been a year since Callen had find out that his father was Nikita Alexandr Reznikov. Since then he had tried to use everything he had at his disposal to find his father, with no luck so far. He didn't know if his father was still alive but he had to find out. Maybe he would find something more about his family, maybe even his own first name. Callen had asked Arkady about Nikita but he told him he didn't know anything.

Since he had the tape of his family he had watched it like a million times, trying to see if anything looked familiar to him. He looked so happy in the film. He couldn't remember anything about that time is his life, but at least he had a real family for a short while. He would have loved to see his mother on the film but she was probably the one filming.

The film kept playing in his mind. His father carrying him and his sister kissing his hands as she sat on the swing. He tried to remember his sister but he couldn't. The only memory he had of his sister was the one where she was pushing his cart. There were so many blank pages in his past. He had no idea how he had come to America from Romania, he didn't know his own first name, mostly every part about his childhood before he got to America was a blank.

Callen was at work early this morning, like he was every morning since he had found out about his father, trying to find clues that could lead him to his father. Hetty had told him he couldn't use the services of Eric and Nell and he couldn't do it when he was working. Hetty hated doing that, she knew how much her lead agent wanted to find his father, but she couldn't have him use Eric and Nell for this while they were working, and it weren't her orders, director Vance had told her this.

Within the next hour the other agents walked in as well. About 5 minutes after they were all there Eric whistled them up. Callen was surprised to see Hetty there for them.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"The DEA office in Moscow sent this over," Eric answered as he put the contents on the big screen. "They were tracking a suspect and found this in his house."

Callen couldn't believe his eyes. Pictures of him appeared on the screen, the same pictures he had found at Reinhardt's place.

"Where did they get these?" Sam asked, his partner was too busy looking at the screen.

"They were in the home of an Evgeny Sivkov," Eric informed them.

"Does the name sound familiar Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"No, I've never heard the name before. Why would he have pictures of me?"

"At this point we don't know," Nell answered. "The DEA office was tracking him cus they think he's link to one of the biggest drug cartels in Moscow."

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, pack your bags, you're going to Moscow," Hetty told them.

Callen and Sam walked out of the OPS.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke and Callen turned around. "If this has anything to do with your father I would like to know."

Callen nodded and left OPS.

About an hour later Callen and Sam sat in the airplane on their way to Moscow. Sam looked over at his partner who was looking out the window.

"You're gonna be okay G?" Sam asked his partner.

"I'll be fine."

"We don't know what we can expect there. I hope you won't get clouded by the case and have me coming to save your ass."

"I'll be fine Sam."

Sam knew he wasn't going to get much more out of his partner so he decided to let it rest.

About 14 hours later they were at Moscow airport. Hetty had made arrangements and someone from the DEA office was picking them up.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, thank you for coming, my name is Agent Evans," the man spoke as he shook Callen and Sam's hand.

He drove them to the office.

"What do you know about the suspect?" Callen asked.

"We've been tracking him for several months now. We believe he's a member of a drug cartel here in Moscow."

"Do you have any idea why he would have pictures of me?"

"No, not a clue. We ran facial reg on the pictures and when we got a hit on you and saw it was classified we called NCIS, Director Vance told me you were an Agent with the agency he asked us to send the case over to OSP. We were hoping you could help us with this case. Director Vance insisted we had your help on this case and make sure your identity was still safe. Have you ever heard Sivkov?"

"I've spend a lot of time in Russia when I was with the DEA and CIA but I've never heard of this man."

Sam knew his partner wouldn't tell them about the possible link to his family so Sam decided to speak up. If it was vital to the case he would have let it go but he had to tell them.

"About a year back we found the same pictures in a house in one of our cases," Sam spoke as looked over at Callen. He could see that his partner didn't like him telling this. "We thought it was G's father but it turned out he was keeping an eye on him for his father. His name was Michael Reinhardt, he was killed by the Comescu's."

"Do you think the two are connected?"

"It could be."

"Do you know the name of your father?" Agent Evans asked Callen.

Callen was hesitant to speak up so Sam did. "Nikita Alexandr Reznikov."

The two DEA agents looked at each other. Callen caught it.

"Do you know him?" He asked hopeful.

"We have heard his name."

"You're investigating him? Has he got something to do with this investigation?" Callen asked.

The agents looked at each other, not sure if they should tell this information.

"What is it?" Sam pressed.

"He's not just involved with this investigation, he is this investigation."

"Meaning?" Callen asked confused.

They agents feared what Callen's reaction would be if he know. "He is our asset inside the cartel."

"He's working for you?" Callen asked confused.

"Sort of."

"Don't keep doing this. Tell me what is going on!" Callen snapped.

Agent Evans sighed. Callen deserved to know what was going on, especially if Nikita was in fact his father.

"The DEA found Nikita about 30 years ago in a labor camp in Siberia. We were called over there to investigate a possible drug ring with the labor camp. Nikita was part of that drug ring, he was just a low member in the ring so we made a deal with him. He would go free if he helped us catch this ring. With his help we caught the members of the drug ring and put them away. We managed to get Nikita out of the labor camp. We put him in a safe house and gave him a new identity. We made a deal with him, he could go free but if we ever needed him for a case he would help us. After what happened to his wife and kids he was eager to help the US government."

Callen thought back to his time in Romania, him playing on the beach making sand castle and his mother sitting in the chair. She was laughing. Then it all went south. She was killed. Callen didn't remember much afterwards.

"He helped us take down several drug cartels over the years. He's been in place with this drug cartel for a little more than a month."

Callen couldn't believe it. His father was still alive!


	2. Chapter 2

His father was alive and he was an asset for the DEA.

"Do you know where he is now?" Callen asked.

"We have a location on the cartel."

Sam caught the looked in Callen's eye.

"G, you're not going over there to get him out. You could jeopardize this case."

"He's my father Sam! I'm so close now."

"You can see him after the case ends."

"That could take months Sam."

"That's why we came here, to help them with the investigation. G, don't go lone wolf on us this time, you could jeopardize your father's cover."

Callen knew that Sam was right but he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to get his father out. If a member of the cartel had his pictures his father's cover could already be blown.

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" Callen asked.

"Yesterday, during our weekly update."

"Do you think his cover is still intact?"

"We have no reason to assume otherwise."

Sam could see his partner was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking G?"

"How far away from a break in the case are you?" Callen asked, ignoring his partner.

"It's hard to say, it could be in a few days or a few weeks or months."

"What are you thinking G?" Sam asked again.

"What if we send someone extra in, try to get the upper hand."

Sam knew what his partner was doing.

"No, G, you're not going in. It could be too dangerous. It's not helping the case if you went in."

Callen looked at his partner with an angry look on his face.

"Your partner's right Agent Callen, if we send someone else in now it could jeopardize the case."

"You just told me that my father is working for you and that he's currently in a case and you except me to do nothing!" Callen snapped.

"We can't let you jeopardize this case Agent Callen. We've come too far to have you mess things up. We called you over her cus we were instructed by Director Vance. Don't make me call him and take you off this case."

Callen knew they were right, but he was so close to finding his father now. Everything inside of him told him to go lone wolf and get his father out of there. But if Hetty and Director Vance would find out it could cost him his job. Callen let it go for now, but if his father appeared to be in any kind of trouble he wouldn't hesitate to step in.

"You okay G?" Sam asked as they were lying in bed in their hotel room.

"I'm good Sam."

"I know you're not good G. I know you've been looking for your father ever since that case with Reinhardt. This is the closest you ever were. I promise you we'll keep him safe. At the slightest sign of trouble we well keep him out of there, I don't care what the DEA Agent said. If his life is in danger we'll get him out."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're my partner, you know I always have your back."

….

It had been a week since Callen and Sam had traveled to Moscow. Callen was itching to get his father out. It was no surprise to him that Hetty had called to say he couldn't. Even so many miles away she still knew what he was thinking.

They were at the DEA office and were waiting for the weekly check in from Nikita.

It had been 3 hours since he was supposed to check in.

"Something's wrong," Callen spoke.

"We don't know that, he could be held up or be in a situation where he can't contact us."

Callen was agitated. Something is his cut told him his father was in danger. Callen was pacing the office waiting for Nikita to check in. Sam noticed how agitated his partner was. There was little he could do to comfort him at this moment.

2 hours later they were still no sign of Nikita until they received a message with a video attached to it. Agent Evans opened it. Callen watched with shock as he saw his father on the screen. He was tied to a chair.

"Agent Callen, У нас есть ваш отец [we have your father]," a man spoke.

Callen couldn't believe it. They had his father. How the hell did they know about him and Nikita being his father? Callen looked angry at the two DEA agents.

"This is our case now," Callen spoke, leaving no room for argument.

"You can't do that. This is our jurisdiction."

"I don't care. This is our case now." Callen pulled out his phone and called Hetty. He explained the situation.

"Our boss would like to talk to you," Callen spoke as he handed the phone to Agent Evans.

"Yes Ms. Lange, I understand," Evans spoke.

"Lange, as in Henrietta Lange?" The other agent spoke.

"Yes, the case is yours," Evans told them bitterly as he handed the phone back to Callen.

"We need to know everything about this case. All the locations you have. We have to know where they are hiding Nikita."

They had found a location pretty soon.

"G, we can't just go in there."

"Oh no, watch me."

Callen walked out before Sam could stop him. Sam had no other choice but to follow his partner. At least that way Sam could keep an eye on him.

10 minutes later they were at the address. Guns drawn Callen and Sam walked into the building. They cleared the building but no one was there. Callen did find the chair his father was bound to.

"He was here Sam," Callen spoke, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Suddenly they heard a noise and they drew their weapons. They walked back into the main hall and saw another person.

"привет[hello] Agent Callen."

Callen recognized the voice from the video.

"где gde Nikita?[where's Nikita?]"

"Somewhere safe," the man spoke with a thick accent.

"Tell me where he is!" Callen demanded.

"When you get to him it will be too late."

Callen couldn't help himself and shot the man in his arm causing him to drop his gun. Callen picked up the man and tied him in the same chair his father was tied to.

"Tell me where he is!"

"You're too late."

Callen punched him in the face.

"Where is he?"

Callen shot the man again but this time in his leg.

"Where is he?"

Callen wanted to shoot the man again but Sam stopped him.

"G, this is not working."

"Stay out of this Sam," Callen snapped.

"I know you want to find your father G but this is wasting our time."

"We have no idea where to start looking. So I'm doing this, if you don't like it you can wait outside."

Sam knew there was no reasoning with his partner at this point so he decided to let it rest.

Callen shot the man again.

"The sooner you tell me, the sooner this will be over."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Suit yourself." Callen shot the man again.

"I can keep doing this all night long."

After a few more shots the man finally started talking.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. He's at an abandon factory 10 miles south of this location."

Callen and Sam left the room.

"Wait, you've got to let me go, I need help."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Hey, come on, get me out, I need help!" The man screamed as Callen and Sam left.

They took the car and drove to the location the man had given them.

"What do we do when we get there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'll see when we get there."

"We don't know what we'll find there G."

"He's my father Sam, I have to rescue him."

"I understand that G. But it's no use getting killed yourself while saving him."

"I have to try Sam. I can't let him die in there."

"What if we're already too late?"

"Then I'll kill everyone there."

They pulled up to the factory.

"Doesn't like all that abandoned to me, look at the camera Sam."

"We have to find a way to get in there undetected."

"We have to find a blind spot."

Callen and Sam walked around the building and found a hole in the fence. Quickly they walked through it went to look for a way inside the building. They walked up the stairs on the side of the building and walked through the back door.

Once inside they quickly scanned the rooms. Callen and Sam split up. Callen walked into an open space. He heard the click on a gun behind him.

"Drop the gun Agent Callen," a man with a Russian accent spoke.

Another man came up in front of him.

The next thing Callen knew everything was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. Hope you all liked it.**

* * *

Callen opened his eyes and felt a throbbing pain in his head. He looked around and had no idea where he was. He must have been hit on the head. He noticed he was tied to a chair. He looked around the room and noticed another figure sitting in the dark a few feet from him.

"привет[hello]," Callen spoke in a faint voice.

Callen heard a soft groan coming from the figure. Callen tried to shift his chair closer so he could take a better look at the man.

"ты в порядке?[are you okay?]"

Again he heard a soft groan.

The room was dark but there was a string of light coming through the small window in the door.

Slowly the man lifted his head up. The light fell on his face. Callen couldn't believe his eyes. He looked so much like the man he saw in his video, his father.

"Nikita?"

The man looked at Callen.

"кто ты?[who are you?]" the man asked.

"меня зовут Callen[my name is Callen]"

The man looked Callen in his eyes.

"Clara," the man spoke.

"She was my mother."

"Garrett?"

The man looked Callen in the eyes. He looked so much like his little boy who he hadn't seen since he was 5.

"Nikita?" Callen asked again.

"Son?" Nikita asked hopefully.

"Dad?" Callen asked with his eyes getting teary.

"You're Clara's boy?"

"Yes I am. Amy's brother."

"I can't believe it," Nikita spoke as tears streamed down his cheeks. "They told me you were dead."

"I'm still alive and I came here to rescue you."

"You can't rescue me son. I made a deal with the DEA to help them. I owe them."

"Not if I can help it. You're done. You've done enough for them. Me and my partner are here to get you out."

"Your partner? You're an agent?"

"Yes NCIS, before that FBI, CIA and DEA."

Nikita smiled at his boy. He was proud of the man he became. He was just like Clara.

"We have to get out of here dad." There was so much Callen wanted to ask his dad but now was not the time. They had to get out of there. "Can you get loose?"

"No, you?"

"I can try."

Callen wiggled his arms around trying to free them. The rope was tied very tight around his arms. He stopped moving when he heard the door to the room being opened.

"Well I see you two have been aquatinted," one of the men spoke with a thick Russian accent. "Who is this Nikita?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before," Nikita answered. Callen could see he was lying to protect him.

"You lie," the man replied as he punched Nikita. "We found these pictures at your place." The man showed him the pictures of Callen. "Now, let's try this again. Who is he?"

"He… He is…. my son."

"Why is he here?"

"He came… for me."

"Who does he work for?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for over 30 years."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one, I swear."

Nikita was punched again. Callen couldn't watch it anymore.

"Hey, if you wanna punch someone punch me," Callen spat.

"Why you come to rescue your father?"

"I didn't know he was taken, I was tracking him and I tracked him down to the village a couple miles back."

"I see you got your lying from your father," the man smirked and Callen was punched as well. "Who do you work for?"

"No one, I just came to find my father."

"Then what is this?" The man spoke as he held up Callen's gun and badge. "Let's try this again. Who do you work for?"

"DEA."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one I swear. I was just coming to find my father. No one knows I'm here."

Callen was punched in his stomach again. "You lie. We know Nikita is working with the DEA. Did they send you to get him out?"

"No, I swear. I'm here by myself. My father is not working with the DEA."

"We have proof he is."

"No, he's not with the DEA. He's Russian, he wouldn't work with the DEA."

"I'm afraid you're wrong son. He does work with the DEA."

"No, no."

"You're gonna tell me who else knows about this."

"You'll get nothing out of me," Callen spat.

"Oh we'll see about that. Повесьте ему на тех оков' [hang him up to those shackles]," the man spoke to the other man.

Callen was pulled up to his feet and brought over to another part of the room. Callen figured out his changes but he couldn't do much. His arms were still tied and the other man had his gun. If he would try to get out he would probably get shot. The man put Callen's wrists in two shackles that were hanging from the ceiling. His toes were barely touching the ground. Callen was punched a couple times more before the men left.

"Son, are you alright?" Nikita asked worried.

Callen coughed and tried to regain his breath. "I'm okay."

"We have to get out of here. Does your partner know where you are?"

"No, I don't think so, but he'll be looking for me."

Callen tried to get out of the shackles but they were secured tightly to the ceiling. He tried to get under his watch to get the bobby pin. He couldn't get it from this angle.

"Dad, can you get that chair to me?"

As quietly as possible Nikita tried to move. Eventually he managed to get the chair close enough so Callen could reach it. Callen pulled himself up and stood on the chair. This way he could reach the bobby pin under his watch and he unlocked his shackles. He stepped off the chair and went to untie his father. Callen looked around the room. They had taken his gun with them. There was no other way out than through the door. Callen tried the door but it was locked. Luckily they hadn't removed his lock picking set. Callen picked the lock and quietly opened the door. He peeked through the small opening. When he didn't see no one he opened the door further and stepped out.

"Stay behind me," Callen told Nikita.

Callen moved through the building trying to find where his gun was. He found the two men sitting at a table with their backs to them. Callen saw his gun and badge lying on one of the boxes a few feet from them.

"Stay close to me."

Quietly Callen and Nikita walked towards the boxes. The men didn't notice them. Callen picked up his gun and badge and put them his badge in his pocket. Nikita turned around and accidentally knocked over some of the boxes. The men startled and turned in the direction of the sound.

"Get down!" Callen told Nikita as he pulled out his gun.

They ducked down just as the men started shooting at them. Callen shot back at them but he was out numbered.

Nikita looked at his boy. He was definitely Clara's. Callen's gun was almost empty and he didn't have an extra mag. Just as he fired his last bullet he heard the sound of another gun. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw Sam and the DEA agents coming in. In a matter of seconds the men were dead.

"You okay G?" Sam asked his partner.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks." Callen turned to his father. "You okay dad?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Paramedics are on the way," Agent Evans spoke. "I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you Nikita. If we had known we would have pulled you out."

"He's done with you," Callen told them leaving no room for argument.

"He still has a deal with us."

"I don't care. He is done working for you. I'm sure my boss will agree with me on this."

"Fine," Agent Evans replied but Callen could tell he wasn't happy about it.

The paramedics came and patched Callen and Nikita up. They made sure that Callen's identity was still intact. They retrieved all of the pictures and there were no any other links to Callen. Sam called Hetty to update her on the case.

"How's Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"He'll be alright."

"And Nikita?"

"He's fine."

Sam watched as Callen and Nikita talked at the table in their hotel room.

"I can't believe you are actually here," Nikita spoke. "They told me all 3 of you were dead."

"Mom and Amy are."

"Yes I know about your mom. I saw what had happened. I was too late to stop it. When I arrived on the beach Clara was dead. You and Amy were playing on the beach. I used one of my contacts to get you two out of America. I knew you wouldn't be safe if you stayed in Romania and taking you with me to Russia was too dangerous. So I called my friend Arkady and he got you out."

"Arkady Kolcheck?"

"Yes that's him. Do you know him?"

"Yes I met him in Russia when I was with the DEA. He was part of a case I was working there. He lives in LA now and I still have contact with him. He helps me sometimes. He said he didn't know my father."

"I never told him you were my kids. I figured you'd be safer if you didn't know."

Callen was a bit angry with him but he was glad his father was okay.

"Back at the warehouse you called me Garrett."

"Yes, that's your name."

"My name?"

"Yes, you didn't know your name?"

"No, just G. G. Callen was my name."

"I'm sorry. You say your sister died too? What happened?"

"We were put in the system and she was staying at an orphanage. One night she and another girl snuck out and she slipped by the river and drowned. It wasn't until 4 years ago I found out I had a sister."

"You didn't know you had a sister?" Callen shook his head. "How much you know about your past?"

"Not much. It wasn't until 3 years ago I learned about my mom and who she was and about the blood feud with the Comescu's. Hetty went after them to keep my safe. I and the other agents went after her. When I saw the beach in Romania I remember my mother and that I was born there. We killed the Comescu's. When we came back in LA Hetty told me about my mom in the CIA and why she went to Romania. Other than that I don't know much about my past."

"I'm sorry son. If I had known I would have made sure you knew. So you grew up in the system?"

"Yes 37 foster homes from when I was 4 till the age of 18."

Nikita's heart broke as he heard his son tell him that. He wished he could have been there for his son when he was growing up.

"What happens now?" Nikita asked.

"We're going back to LA and you're coming with us."

"I don't know if I can."

"You're not staying here dad. You don't work for the DEA anymore. You're coming home with me. I'm not letting you go."

Nikita knew he didn't have a life anymore in Russian and he wanted to be close to his son to get to know him better.

"Are you sure it's okay that I come with you?"

"Yes. It's fine. We can get you a new identity and you can start over."

"Thank you son."

"Get some sleep dad, we'll leave in the morning."

Nikita hugged his son before he disappeared into his bedroom. Sam came back into the room.

"You okay G?"

"Yeah I'm good. I found my dad and I finally have a name."

"Really? Do tell."

"Garrett."

"It suits you. But I'll keep calling you G."

"That's fine."

"You sure you're okay with all this?"

"Yeah I am Sam. I found my dad, I'm not letting him go again."

"Alright, let's get some sleep, it's been a long day."

Callen lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He finally had found his father and he had a name, Garrett. His dad was coming back with him to America. His dad wanted to get to know him. For the first time Callen had real family. With a smile on his face he fell asleep.

* * *

**The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
